


Strip Off

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if David and Robert did try to get a pub football team together? A secretly jealous Aaron, Robert showing off and sex in an unexpected place, that's what.</p><p>(Set after the episode where Katie accuses Alicia of being the mysterious 'A' who's having an affair with Robert - 9th January 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Off

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I apologise for the terrible pun of a title but this is pretty much PWP with allusions to canon and I couldn't think what else to call it lol.
> 
> Secondly, I haven't written smut in like nearly 2 years so I'm probably rusty as hell. This was meant to be more graphic, but I've been stuck on it for days without improvement...
> 
> Anyway, hope there's something in here for you to enjoy x

From the ruins of another showdown with Katie, Robert tries to chalk it up as one more victory to him and move on. As much as he enjoyed the defeated look on her face in the Woolpack as he publicly swerved her accusations about the mysterious 'A', it had been a close call, too close for comfort, but he also realised how much this new scrapyard business venture was a perfect guise for meeting up with Aaron on a regular basis. Just like how Alicia had been yesterday to keep every gossipy villager off his back. He'd almost feel guilty if she didn't seem to take it all in her stride, practically doing his work for him as she lambasted Chas and Katie's lack of trust in her and assured David that she only had eyes for him.

A surprising side effect of the situation was how keen David still seemed to be about setting up a pub side football team. He'd wanted to drop him like a stone as, frankly, him and his missus had fulfilled their use in Robert's latest scheme against Katie, but he'd seen the glances Aaron had thrown them as David invited himself to have a drink with Robert in a busy Chrissie's place. Robert loved the thrill of the jealous attention, a flashback of how he felt during Aaron's dalliance with Finn spurring him on to agree impulsively to getting a team up and running.

Hoping to bump into Aaron at work and simultaneously hiding from an enthusiastic, oblivious David all morning is the reason Robert is currently in the portacabin at the scrapyard and making himself at home behind Aaron's desk. Neither he nor Adam are around, so he takes the opportunity to check these first timers know what they're doing with the admin involved in running a business. It's boring as hell sometimes, even for someone as business-inclined as Robert, but they want this to be a success and that's one thing the three of them reluctantly have in common.

He's sticking neon pink Post-It notes baring suitably condescending messages onto the tidied piles of paper and moving onto the bones of the start up accounts when there's a knock on the closed door and he looks up to see a smiling David. He tightly resists his eye roll and pastes on a smile instead.

“Ah mate, there you are!” David says. “I've been looking everywhere for you this morning. You're a hard man to track down, Sugden.”

It's not true in the slightest, life is never dull for him, but he forces a half laugh. “Yeah, well, you found me now.”

“I did and I need ya,”

“Oh yeah? What can I do ya for? A new whiskey supplier? Solicitor?” he gives him the once-over, noticing his threadbare grey t-shirt, multi-coloured tracksuit jacket, black shorts and leggings, trainers and a whistle around his neck. “ _Stylist_?”

“Funny. No, I wanted to bend your ear again about this pub team. You're still up for it, right?”

As Robert tries to think of a more tactful way to say naff off, Aaron comes stalking into the portacabin, blinks at Robert sitting at his desk then at David's backside parked on the end of it and his expression turns surly. Robert twirls his pen between his fingers and splays his legs, a smirk creeping onto his face and all thoughts of declining David fly out the window.

“Count me in.” he nods.

“Really? Ah mate, that's brilliant!” David grins as Aaron loiters by the door, agitated that he can't get to his desk. David stands up and claps Robert on the shoulder, “Wait 'til I tell Pete. We've decided to meet up at the village hall just to get a headcount then go from there, maybe for a bit of a kick about, see where the land lies, y'know. Six o'clock okay?”

“Sounds good.” he replies, glancing at Aaron and not really thinking about whether Chrissie has plans for them tonight. She'll probably be relieved that he's proving the likes of Chas Dingle wrong by making 'friends'.

Once David leaves, Aaron stalks over to him and gestures to his swivel chair. “You're in my seat.”

“I don't see your name on it,” he says, making a show of looking, “Nope, no label that says 'Aaron Livesy', I'm afraid. And there's a perfectly good, empty chair over there.”

“But you're at _my_ desk, where all _my_ stuff is, and some of us have work to do,” Aaron retorts, jaw set.

“Is that why you were late? Oh go on, admit it.” he needles, “You just want to know what I'm doing with David.”

Aaron snorts, “Whatever. I couldn't care less, mate.”

Robert watches him slump behind Adam's desk instead, his baggy work clothes not really that stimulating to look at, but Robert still can't get enough of him and if there's one thing he might love more than mind games, it's _flirting plus_ mind games and the fact that Aaron makes him work for it.

He moves from Aaron's desk to stand in front of Adam's and unbuttons his suit jacket – navy and expensive, coupled with one of his favourite patterned shirts – so he can tower over Aaron more effectively, his palms deliberately placed on top of the other man's work.

“So you don't want to see me getting all hot and sweaty this evening in a field with a load of other blokes? I was sure that'd be right up your alley.”

Aaron's lifts his gaze to meet Robert's head on, even though their faces are but a hair's breadth apart. “Then you don't know me at all. Besides, I've got better things to do than stand around in the freezin' cold, thanks.”

Robert blinks at him slowly, turning on the charm with a flutter of his eyelashes because he's pretty sure they've entered foreplay by now, and drops his voice to a whisper. “Why don't you join me?”

“You really have gone mental!” Aaron laughs, before he clears his throat. “Right, now, get lost. I've gotta call back that scrapper in Linton.”

“Mmm, you know what it does to me when you talk business,” he whispers, nudging his nose against Aaron's bristly cheek before he straightens up quickly and puffs out his chest, “But fine, I've got some stuff up at Home Farm to take care of anyway.”

Aaron waves him off dismissively, his phone already pressed to his ear.

\---

One almost dodged conversation with Chrissie (she'd laughed at his outfit, so he'd had to tell her about David. It was good cover after all) and a meetup with David, Pete and a group of men he's never laid eyes on before later and Robert follows them out from the village hall to find Aaron has turned up outside, looking incredibly awkward about his decision. It's enough to make him smirk and swagger towards him and he sees the moment Aaron clocks him or, more specifically, what he's wearing by the look on his face that he's trying so desperately to hide.

“So, you _were_ listening to my little chat with David,”

“Shut up or I'm leaving,” he snaps, hands buried into the pockets of his black hoodie and scuffing his workman boots on the grass underfoot.

“And miss me like this? What d'you think?”

Robert keeps his voice low, but takes half a step backwards, even though he's already caught Aaron quickly giving him the once-over the moment he laid eyes on him. Dressed in a strip he'd sourced from the same bloke who'd sorted out the kids team's jerseys for David and Alicia, Robert watches as Aaron's gaze roams from his smiling mouth, down his arms and to his thighs in a pair of white shorts. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows and Robert feels the answering pull of their attraction, pleased that his scheming has once again turned good. Jealous gameplay over with, he has every intention of making it up to Aaron.

“S'alright, I s'pose,” he shrugs, looking away.

“High praise as always. Hey, y'know,” he leans in and briefly, dangerously touches the zip on Aaron's hoodie, plenty of chatter going on behind them as a welcome distraction, “I've seen those shirtless footballers in that desk drawer of yours and that calendar of hot naked men.” he grins and is about to tease him some more when David calls his name and his expression flashes with a touch of annoyance. Never mind the pub team, all he wants to do is go somewhere private and take Aaron's clothes off, but that'd be a right dick move, even for him, and he can't risk any bad behaviour getting back to Chrissie or, worse, Lawrence, not after she's so pleased that he's finally mixing with the locals just like Lachlan. “The door's still unlocked, it's got all of our stuff in there. Meet me in there in a hour?” he whispers, nodding to the village hall, “Stay out of the way until everyone's gone.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and looks like he wants to remind Robert that he doesn't need to tell him something so obvious, but thinks better of it to silently agree with a non-committal move of his shoulder that's good enough for Robert.

Still, after forty five minutes of a run around and a kick about, Robert's relieved to reunite with him.

“David cut it short after it was all a bit much for one of the oldies from Hotten.” he announces as they check they're truly alone. Thinking quick on his feet being a bit of a specialty of his, Robert had offered to close up the hall for the night as another thank you for what David was doing for Lachlan, making him his little assistant, and spouted some drivel about getting back home earlier than expected to the lovely Alicia. Turning the key to lock the door to prevent any interruptions, he smiles at Aaron standing behind him. “Personally, I think David's not as fit as he thinks he is. Getting a bunch of kids to do some star jumps isn't quite in the same league as chasing after this speed demon.”

Aaron hums a noise, not even a monosyllabic response, so Robert takes the heavy hint that he's not here for football chat and gives him what he wants by dragging him into his space with hands at his waist. He deepens their kiss quickly and finds his hand automatically returning to one of its favoured spots, flitting around Aaron's jaw before he pulls him in decisively by the nape of his neck. 

“I didn't think this through,” he murmurs between kisses, “but at least we're somewhere different, eh? And your clothes should've been taken off an hour ago,”

“Look, will you stop talking if I admit that you look better than alright?”

Robert nods with a smile, leaning his forehead against Aaron's, before he sets to work on getting him undressed. They're shuffling around at the same time and his heart flies up to his mouth when Aaron suddenly shoves him down, mighty thankful that he lands on the relative safety of a pile of small, collapsed goal nets. Robert pulls off his blue and white striped jersey and spreads it out to make things a little more comfortable for both of them and lets out the breathy noise that always seems to escape when Aaron moves back in to snog him properly, having less of an issue with being underneath the other man when he's busy sucking kisses to his throat. 

After a moment, Robert is ready to get the upper hand again and he pushes down on Aaron's shoulder insistently until he listens, looking up unimpressed with Robert's bossiness but not exactly refusing the idea either. He sighs happily and rests his arm behind his head at the feel of Aaron's fingers trailing south and his mouth following, kissing down his torso until he's able to shoulder his way between Robert's legs. He's had his dick sucked plenty of times, if he does say so himself, but something about the focus Aaron has for it hits Robert sweet and hard and he finds himself keeping his eyes open to watch as Aaron teases him, hands clenched in the muscles of his thighs and his breath so close to the base of his cock. He squirms but can't seem to remember the right words to tell him to get on with it. He quickly realised at the start that this is one of one of Aaron's many talents, to be able to render him speechless by the flick of his tongue, and one of the reasons Robert keeps coming back for more, despite what he stands to lose.

He curls his fingers onto the crown of Aaron's head, tugging at his gelled hair, in demand of his mouth, but typically Aaron resists and they tussle with light scratches and slaps before eventually Aaron manages to tweak a nipple. The surprise flash of pain makes Robert forget his own attack, arching mindlessly into the touch and gasping as there's a moment of cold air then wet warmth covers him. He holds Aaron's sneaky fingers hostage against his chest whilst Aaron starts up a rhythm with his hand and sucks him down.

He pulls away each time Robert's getting into it, drawing him close to the brink but not letting him fall over the edge yet, like he's getting off on it too and the thought makes Robert want to be inside him, but he hadn't intended for tonight to go that far, at least not here. They should get to a bed for the night for once, instead of the backseat of a car or a hay bale, but the desperation to _have_ him always clouds Robert's judgement, enough to act impulsively.

“Wait – wait a sec,” he pants now and lets go of Aaron's hand to grip at his shoulder for his attention. Aaron glances up like whatever Robert has to say better be important _or else_ and a thrill runs up Robert's spine because the 'don't mess me around' look really excites him. “Do you have anything with you?” Aaron rolls his eyes and reaches into the pocket of his trousers to come up with the goods. Robert grins and sits up, kissing him soundly in thanks. “On your knees, then.”

Aaron frowns. “You what? Robert, I'm not havin' sex in _here_ ,”

“But you'll blow me, because that makes sense. Ah, come on!” he chuckles, “It'll be fun. No one'll catch us 'cause the door's locked, remember...”

He thinks it over for a long pause then huffs. “ _Fine_. But as long as I can do what I want first.”

Robert shrugs and rolls them over so he sits astride his lap but Aaron goes with it and pulls him forward by his shorts, getting the idea once he's hovering near his face. Robert touches his jaw and stubble rasps against his fingertips before his thumb catches Aaron's bottom lip. He nods in permission and curls a fist around Robert's cock to guide the pace at which he thrusts into his mouth. He feel like he's already hit the back of Aaron's throat from this angle and he works his hips and stares down at his flushed face and the wetness gathering at the corners of his blue eyes. Distracted by the picture Aaron makes laid out underneath him, Robert braces his hands on the nets and leans over, his eyes falling closed from the wet pressure. He shivers as Aaron reaches into his shorts, he assumes to squeeze his balls and he's already mentally congratulating him, blurting more precome onto Aaron's tongue, when his hand moves further back to stroke between his cheeks. Robert jerks away, startled, and sits down hard on Aaron's stomach, making him grunt loudly but his eyes are still sparkling wickedly.

“Like that a little too much, eh?” he taunts.

Robert narrows his eyes at him, the muscle in his jaw jumping wildly as maybe, just maybe, Aaron's hit a nerve. “Just turn over.” he hisses.

Aaron wiggles his eyebrows but doesn't talk back, getting onto his knees without a fuss. He mumbles something when Robert yanks his trousers and underwear down to the creases behind his knees but Robert daren't ask him to repeat it in case it's more teasing. Blowjob regrettably cut short, he decides to show Aaron who's really in control and fishes brusquely for the condom and emergency lube that Aaron had showed him earlier. He breathes easier, the sudden terrified knot in his chest loosening, once he steadies one hand around Aaron's shoulder and sinks two fingers into him with the other. Aaron shifts like it's a lot and Robert leans in with an apology on the tip of his tongue and a kiss to the nape of his neck, but Aaron turns his head quickly and captures Robert's mouth instead. The way his body responds to Robert's touch is something that Robert never had with his one night stands, an eagerness that means Aaron's desire for him is written in his every move and he finds himself replying in kind. They both know it's a dangerous game, but neither of them want to stop it just yet.

The first time at the barn had seen Aaron snatch the condom from him under the pretence of hurrying things up, having no clue that it was a thing for Robert, an action almost more intimate than the act itself, but he'd also seen the look on Aaron's face as he did it, wonderfully calculating and pressing all of Robert's buttons. Right now, he needs to be inside him so there's no time to ask and he bites down on his lip as he eases Aaron back. He fits his hands around his slim hips, covering them, and begins fucking him for real. Aaron's silent apart from the heavy breathing they both share, but eventually Robert slams in hard enough just to get a noise out of him, groaning appreciatively in encouragement as his grunts are punched from the very depths of his soul. 

With such short, fast strokes to gain him a reaction, it doesn't take long before tiredness starts to sets in and Robert rests his forehead against Aaron's shoulderblades, shifting under their combined weight and movement, his cock sliding deeper when Aaron pulls him closer by the leg of his dishevelled shorts. He laughs smugly at the wordless greed, dimples popping, and pushes Aaron's head down so that his cheek smacks into the nets below, his arse still raised high. He grits his teeth and Robert thinks he's going to loudly protest such rough, underhanded treatment, but his fingers grab fistfuls the nets instead and his dick leaks onto Robert's brand new jersey. Fuck it. He's probably not going to need it anyway. 

“Oh god, I - ” he tries to say as Aaron squeezes around him. He makes a split second decision and reaches between Aaron's legs to start wanking him as well. “Touch yourself, go on, I'm gonna - ”

He meant for Aaron to take over, but he clumsily joins his hand with Robert and there's no time to explain otherwise because his impending orgasm is too close for him to think about anything else. It fizzes and coils in his gut before a grunt infiltrates the haze in his head to see Aaron adding to the mess already on Robert's jersey. He's uncertain whether he says the _thank god_ out loud, subconsciously holding out until Aaron folds, but the friction on his cock is too much to bear as Aaron shudders so he surrenders and falls underwater for a while.

When he resurfaces however long later, it's to his sweaty palm covering Aaron's equally sweaty, red cheek and Aaron's elbow constantly poking him in the ribs.

“Are you listenin' to me?” he murmurs gruffly, cross.

Robert yawns in his ear, feeling slightly bad that all his weight is currently on top of him, but not enough to feel obliged to move. “Sorry, no. What were you sayin'?”

“ _I said_ , ger'off me before I punch you off,”

“Kinky.” he snorts.

He finds some strength from down in his toes, his legs too damn hot in the socks now, and pulls out to slump to the side, both of them sharing the nets but Aaron lying face down on the jersey and thus the wet patch. He shifts his head to the left to be able to look at Robert stretched out on his back, tying off the condom. He blinks at him with one eye.

“I hate you.”

“My football strip says differently.” he smiles sunnily, hunting for a place to put the condom for now. In the end, he drags his fairly empty kit bag towards him and sits up to drop it in one of the side pockets. He looks down to Aaron making a disgusted face. Well, at least he's somehow getting rid of the evidence. He scratches at his stomach, already feeling like he needs a shower. This was another reason hotels were great. “So. Can I count on you to show up to every Woolpack team game then?”

Aaron pulls up his underwear and trousers and shrugs on his hoodie again. “You're not serious about that, are ya?”

“Of course not,” Robert laughs, “Just wanted to know what you'd say.”

“Yeah, well, your fiancée should be your cheerleader, not me,”

The mention of Chrissie is like stepping into an ice bath. “For the record, English football don't have cheerleaders,” he teases then pitches his voice lower, “But I better be getting back.”

Aaron stands on wobbly legs, zips up his hoodie and throws Robert's ruined jersey at his bare chest. He catches it before it hits his skin and shoves the shirt into his kit bag, pulling out his regular clothes next. He expects Aaron to leave at any time, but he stays put, hands in the pockets of his hoodie and rocking on the balls of his feet as Robert changes into a shirt and jeans and shoes. To show his appreciation, he yanks Aaron towards him by his hoodie when he's finished and kisses him slow and deep.

He breaks away eventually, licking his lips. “I think you'd look lovely in a pleated skirt, to be honest,” he whispers, joking.

“Shut up!” Aaron exclaims with a scowl, giving him a shove. 

“What? What if it's one of my fantasies?!”

“Then you're on your own, mate.”

Robert smiles as he puts on his coat. When thing are like this, Aaron puts him in a good mood. “Text me later,” he says, as they stand by the door before it's unlocked.

Aaron glances at him sideways. “I don't have a skirt.”

“Okay,” he replies easily, “But I don't want you to do it 'cause of that.”

“Why then?”

“Just do it, Aaron.”

He stops protesting so Robert takes that as he will and watches him walk back to the pub, to make sure he's safe, keeping to the shadows of the doorway before he locks up the village hall and prepares to go home, the excuse for Chrissie of a few post-practice drinks for why he's so late already brewing in his head. 

He'll have to let David down gently tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
